Outlined Teresa's Story
by supremebandit
Summary: This is my mom's book, "Outlined Teresa's Story" follows the story of a girl who discovers that she is part of a magical world, but she has to prove herself to the members of her magical community who dislike her presence.


Book Descriptions:

 **Book 1- Outlined Teresa's Story – The Beginning**

 **Friday, February 21, 1986**

Teresa goes to bed after a tough day and is woke in the middle of the night by 3 strangers who kidnap her and take her to an unknown location where yet another stranger tries to convince her that magic exists. Teresa goes through special training so she can travel to the world of magic and receive her powers. Her travels take her to-

 **Thursday, June 19, 1969**

Where Teresa sees her parents leaving the hospital, and a stranger calls them back he freezes her parents and Teresa is anointed and receives her powers.

 **Wednesday, August 24, 1977**

Teresa is taken from her elementary school after her class performs a skit. A friend from school Ben informs her that a special event is happening and he would like to take her to see it. When she gets to the event, she loses Ben and finds a friend, Morgan, she runs up to the dragons and help the parents with their baby. When Ben takes Teresa back, he explains he has to suppress her magic so she does not accidentally let it slip on her side that magic does exist.

 **Wednesday, October 12, 1977**

Teresa watches a solar eclipse with her fourth grade class. Then while she is helping, her teacher clean up the class, she starts to feel nostalgic and decides to stay age 8. Morgan talks her into continuing her quest and a teen-age boy, Thomas, takes her to the magic side. She gets to hang out with Morgan, Ben and his wife, Abigail, while they watch a meteor shower along with a planetary and star alignment, which is the beginning of the creation of a planet. On the way home, Morgan conjures a flower for Teresa.

 **Tuesday, September 3, 1985**

Ben takes Teresa from her high school history class. When she gets to the magic side she thinks she has been kidnapped and takes off trying to escape her captors. After a small, chase scene Ben, Thomas, and Abigail are able to restore her memories and they allow her to choose if she wants to continue her adventures. She stays with Ben and Abigail while she attends the academy to get magical training. While in training one of the councilmen, James, starts doing, things trying to get Teresa to quit even if it gets her killed. A real Minotaur was sent to kill her during her final trial. Abigail does a protection spell on her. Before Ben takes Teresa home, she tries to talk him into letting her stay on the magic side.

 **Friday, November 29, 1985**

Thomas and Morgan come to Teresa at her lunchtime to take her to the magic side so she can do her testing. She is introduced to Celeste a co-student who is also staying with Ben and Abigail. Soon Celeste is trying to get rid of Teresa; Celeste tries to kill Teresa with a scrambler James saves her. James talks her out of leaving the magic side and they become friends. Teresa beats up Celeste and tells her to leave her and her family alone. She spends Christmas with her family, Thomas purposes to her Christmas night and they make love.

 **Monday, December 30, 1985**

Teresa had been trying to fill her and her family's lives with memories of her. After Christmas, Teresa goes to the council building to see if she earned her stay in the magical world. Just as the council is about to grant her stay they receive news that Teresa was forced to be there and is denied her stay until her family can prove otherwise. Teresa names James and Ben as her advocates before she is thrown into a transporter and sent away. Past Teresa is sent home present Teresa who had to do a soul possession is sent to a limbo.

 **Friday, November 29, 1985**

Teresa is back home standing in the lunch line right where she had been when Thomas had come to pick her up.

 **Book 2 - Outlined Teresa's Story – Her Return**

 **Monday, December 30, 1985**

Teresa's family has started to search the files the council gave them. They view a movie that Thomas taped of her starting her training with him and Abigail is having trouble dealing with the loss of Teresa. James has joined Ben and his family in the search for Teresa.

 **Friday, December 6, 1985**

Teresa's family moves and Teresa convinces her parents to let her move in with a friend from her old hometown.

 **Monday, December 20, 1985**

Teresa moves back to Battle Creek and in with her friend from her old neighborhood. When that does not work out she leaves there and moves in with Dannie who turns out to be not so nice a person. After Teresa leaves, her friend's house Teresa is lost to the magic side, and because the council feared Teresa's family would run off with her they had closed off every route to Teresa's school, making it difficult to find her on the non-magic side.

 **Sunday, January 12, 1986**

James finds out that two copies of Teresa's memories were made but was unable to get the proof of whom the second copy went. Ben convinces the council to let them prove Teresa wanted to be in the magical world. Before Teresa left the magic world, Ben had done a spell so they would be able to send their love to each other across the border of the worlds and the family feels her for the first time. Everyone comes up with new plans to find and bring Teresa home. James has a dream warning them to stop looking for Teresa; he sends his family off to be safe then begins to stay at Ben's house. Morgan's proposal is accepted, Thomas has a vision at the mall of Teresa being beaten, and they learn Sam is training to be a healer. Ben hooks James and Thomas up to the thought catching (TC) machine.

 **Wednesday, January 15, 1986**

Thomas receives a thought from Teresa and when he sees a strange man approach her, he gets the location spell that he translated and tries to go to her. The family figures out what he is up to and assists him. After his short time with her he is forced home when he tries to kiss her he is informed she is, technically missing he gets hooked to the TC machine and they get what little information there is to locate her. James upsets Morgan and they have a talk about Morgan being upset because he screwed up and did not date Teresa. Morgan is visited in his dreams and after Teresa saves him, she uses him to send her own message to her family. When they view his dreams, Teresa makes a comment about her helping them when she can so they view the other scans again and witness Teresa's help. Sam shows them the journal him and Teresa are making.

 **Friday, January 17, 1986**

Ben tells the others they should read the journal because it is very informative, a fire starts in Thomas' work shed. James gives Sam and Morgan their powers then James and Morgan take off together, find Teresa, and spend the day with her.

 **Wednesday, January 22, 1986 10:00 AM**

They all go to see Teresa at the bar, they meet the three men who have been helping Teresa, and they tell the family about some of the problems she is having. They visit at her apartment for a short time, James warns the roommate not to do anything more to Teresa. As the family is leaving, the bar her friends own, burns down and the family helps to save her friends but they are too late. Teresa was able to tell her friend's good-bye before they pass, and the family learns her friends are magical. She has a run-in with Councilman Miller. The family has to be briefed about the events at the bar. Then Teresa visits Sam and helps him come up with the plan to retrieve her they protect the house he tells the others what his retrieval plan is and at 10pm, they start implementing the plan and they go to her.

 **Thursday, January 23, 1986 3:00 AM**

After the men trick the Devil, getting him to leave Thomas stays with Teresa and convinces her to go home. He stays with her until 3am then Thomas goes home. 9am Teresa calls home 9:40am Teresa is picked up by her parents 11am Morgan announces she is home.

 **Friday, January 24, 1986**

Teresa is home with her family she leaves to get something from the store for her sister and her family's house burns down with her family inside. A stranger comes to her, introduces himself as the Devil, and tells her he is the one that is killing her loved ones.

 **Tuesday, January 28, 1986**

Paul picks her up and takes her home with him. Teresa tries suicide twice so Paul admits her to the Calhoun County Psychiatric Hospital under the care of Dr. Lawrence.

 **Thursday, January 30, 1986**

The family is informed of Teresa's situation and James creates a door to the hospital in their front yard. They go to her, she is seeing, and hearing things no one else can see or hear. She attacks the interns, James uses a sleep spell on her, and they are kicked out of the hospital. James contacts Paul and sets up a meeting to talk with him after he and Ben fail to convince Paul they are only thinking of Teresa's well-being they make plans to meet him on Saturday.

 **Saturday, February 1, 1986**

They have a run-in with Paul at the hospital but Abigail convinces him to give them permission to see Teresa. They visit Teresa and find out there is someone in her mind who can also physically hurt her and is tormenting her. The Devil is tormenting Thomas also and informs him it's James' fault Teresa is being tormented. Thomas threatens Paul and fights with James. Ben takes Paul and Kathy to the magic world to stop Thomas and Sam comes up with a plan to help her using a children's story she had written. They start the story and even though they do not need to run the whole story, no one has the heart to hurt Sam's feelings by stopping the story.

 **Friday, February 21, 1986**

After Ben and James run a scan over Teresa to see if the evil spells are gone, she is released from the hospital. She is taken to do Morgan's theatrical scenario and after her earlier, self leaves to start her adventures she is released from limbo. She is granted her stay, and meets her guardian, Aimeric, the baby Dragon she helped at his hatching.

 **Tuesday, February 25, 1986**

She prepares for Thomas' birthday; she goes to the council basement to find the perfect gift. She finds his mother's locket after digging through the lost and found items. She finds out James was not treated as well as everyone had said he was and asks them to please give him a chance for her.

 **Friday, February 28, 1986**

Thomas' birthday, Ben tells Thomas and Teresa exactly how his parents died. He goes to the council basement to get his family's belongings.

 **Monday, March 3, 1986**

After an incident in the mall where a contributor to the academy throws Teresa over the rail she finds out that, Sam and Morgan have their powers on. She argues with her family because they will not tell her why they turned their powers on early, then she takes off in search for the answers. Aimeric convinces her to go home after he gives her the answers she was looking for. Her and Abigail fight she leaves and starts to stay in a cave where she had found an egg earlier.

 **Thursday, March 20, 1986**

Thomas visits the cave less and less. James convinces Teresa to come stay at his house. After the first night, Teresa is attacked at James' house and is stabbed. He rushes her to Abigail and Abigail worries Teresa is going to die so she rewinds time.

 **Monday, March 3, 1986**

Time is rewound to when she arrived home with the egg and Abigail fixes the mistakes she made so Teresa does not run off. James and Teresa start to have experiences they cannot explain.

 **Book 3 - Outlined Teresa's Story – The Devil's Revenge**

 **Saturday, March 8, 1986**

Teresa wants to start school in Archevite. James finds out she is having problems with her magic.

 **Wednesday, March 12, 1986**

Teresa starts to fill out the forms to enter school. She does her testing and gets teacher approval to join the classes. She gets her portfolio and Ben becomes her history teacher.

 **Monday, March 17, 1986**

Teresa starts school, all is going well until Clark the leader of group four from training comes back and does not like the fact she is in school. She has a fight with some girls that attack Katie. James manipulates the situation so Teresa does not get into serious trouble. Clark tries to beat her up and she has to explain to Jenkins why, and he lectures her about what she and James did.

 **Thursday, March 20, 1986**

Teresa, Lisa Jenkins, and Katie Hunter have started to hang out. The egg wiggles for the first time. James offers to give Teresa lessons to get control of her powers. Katie tells Teresa about her mom's abuse James beats Helen for abusing Katie and Teresa stops him. Colton is involved with what has been happening to James and Katie. James tells Ben what has been happening where Katie and Helen are concerned.

 **Friday, March 21, 1986**

The first day of lessons with James, Thomas and Ben show up and Thomas ruins the lessons by sending images to Teresa then arguing with James about it. The evil sister Elizabeth joins Colton on a daily bases to torture Teresa. Beth causes a scene in the car and Teresa and James share a passionate moment, which gives Colton the idea of a love triangle. Ben convinces Teresa what she is feeling toward James is the stuff Thomas sent her. James has a talk with Katie and admits he is in love with Teresa. Teresa and Thomas have an argument and she goes into Morgan's room in only her underpants, then she forgets to put her pants on when she goes down to dinner. Thomas makes some rude remarks and mentions Celeste, Teresa leaves the table, and the others scold Thomas for his remarks. Sam ends up explaining why Teresa goes to each of them when in need of a friend. Ben points out to Thomas the difference between James and Celeste. Teresa calls James then Teresa and Thomas make up.

 **Saturday, March 22, 1986**

When James picks Teresa up, he notices something wrong about her. Teresa has an evil twin who attacks James and wounds him. Colton confronts Miller about how the mall scene went down (Celeste was Teresa's double) and the two make comments to the fact that they are treating everyone as if they are pieces in a game the two are playing. Teresa cares for James all night; in the morning, he flirts with her and she is accepting. James starts out slightly weak but better. Beth and Ken are treating their observations as if they are at the movies, Beth tells Colton about the timelines and he orders her to have everyone's cleared. James starts to feel the side effects of the gel Teresa used to stop the voltage. After caring for James another night she becomes exhausted she makes Ben promise to get everyone through the evil alive, then Ben and the others take over caring for James and her. Thomas checks on the egg for Teresa and Aimeric says the baby is missing her Thomas gives Aimeric a player with Teresa singing to the baby and Aimeric on it. Teresa and James make plans to go to the mall and the library to get information on alternate realities. Katie interrupts their flirting, and evil plans to get rid of Katie. Teresa and James have an intimate moment when she shaves him. Then she busts in and finds he has had his throat slit, which turns out to be a hallucination. Teresa becomes upset and checks the egg when James says he is not going to take her hallucination seriously. Everyone tells of his or her fears where Teresa and her finding the truth are concerned then James goes to apologize to Teresa. They are discussing the situation and after they kiss, Aimeric admits he sees an alternate line on all of them and says he knows they all have been feeling them. Teresa and James search the books in Ben's library and Abigail's spell book to find anything that can help them with their knowledge quest. Teresa has noticed Thomas is starting to act funny.

 **Monday, March 24, 1986**

Miller kicks Teresa out of school and Ben has to home school her with Jenkins doing the combat classes. Colton threatens Miller, Beth and her sisters use a hallucination to scare Miller to express their anger when they find out. Teresa and her family try to find a loophole to get her back in school. Thomas begins to act even worse than before. Thomas hears voices that tell him to choke Teresa James and Sam save her. Ben admits he was scared and feels like giving up. James stays with Teresa. Beth hits Teresa with a scrambler and she starts acting slightly funny, when she gets hot and bothered with Morgan then James behind the egg hut James becomes suspicious. Katie and Teresa explain to Aimeric what happened the night before and Aimeric attacks Thomas. Katie heals Teresa's throat and after school, James and Teresa make plans to start their research on alternate realities. Teresa and James go to the mall to do their lessons, where she ends up freezing him while she hangs from his midsection. She is introduced to Abraham who helps her during the freeze fiasco. Jealous James gets Teresa and they head to the bookstore to talk to Stan. James tries to confess his love to Teresa Stan informs Teresa he knows what she's up to then they go to the memory store. She is put under to retrieve her other time line and while she's under James marks her hidden memories so only he can have them recalled. Teresa views the intimate scene with James but Katie interrupts. Teresa prepares for her job at the library causing an intimate moment between her and James with Katie in the car. At the library, Teresa flirts and gets what she came for as they are leaving it's obvious she has a scrambler in her. After removing the scrambler, Teresa creates the knowledge she got from the library. James is called into the office so he takes Katie home before going to the office. Teresa is woke in the night and she searches for who is in distress she figures out that it is James. James' house blows up with Katie inside Ben takes James home with them and as Ben is helping Teresa cleanup he hallucinates her being hurt. Aimeric ensures she is fine James freaks because she does not come directly back to him after cleaning up they watch the videos before going to sleep. In the morning Teresa goes to the memory store to make a player for James, she finds out the computers have all memories on their hard drive. She gets the mall security video for the day she made her players and she starts her search. She makes a list of questions for everyone then views the dream tapes the family made while she was gone. Helen kills herself. Sam stops the session where he is giving Teresa his thoughts of her visit to him. Then after he tells Ben why, Ben stops helping, Teresa goes to the bar where she runs into Abraham and they have a private talk during which she learns the man that took her intimate pictures is now working for Abraham. Colton introduces the sisters to Kevin. To keep from causing any more damage to their relationships Ben gives Teresa her memories from when she was sent home, moving out and into her friends then Dannie's, meeting Frank, Ben, and Jack from the bar and hanging with them. She remembers James and Morgan coming to her. Then all of them she remembered the fire in the bar and losing her friends. The fight with Miller then being picked up by her parents. She makes plans with James to go to the council office to look for more information.

 **Saturday, March 29, 1986**

When Teresa, Morgan, and James get up their paper work is all over the floor after they pick it up, they go downstairs to find the others have gotten upset about something. Ben kicks James out of the house. Thomas breaks up with Teresa and removes her wedding ring. Teresa gathers her stuff and she and Morgan go with James (James had taken off first so they had to catch up) to get any information they can find. James has a run-in with Miller and after they get their information, they head back to Bens. As they are heading to Ben's house, they are attacked and as they near the barrier, Teresa jumps in front of a lightning bolt to protect Morgan and is struck fatally in the chest. Abigail tries to heal her but she passes and Aimeric sets her body on fire.


End file.
